Battle of the Stars
by Rainmist94
Summary: Final story in my Warriors trilogy. The prophecy is fast approaching, but things begin to go from bad to worse before any cat can tell what's going on. Now, Lightningfur and Stormstrike realize that their destiny is going to take place sooner than expected and they have little time to prepare. Then, on the day of the prophecy arrives, an omen changes everything...
1. Prologue

**A/N: All right, I've decided to call this story Battle of the Stars, which I'm sure most of you have realized if your reading this. Its the final story following The Prophecy. But you really don't have to read the stories before this, it just helps.**

Prologue

"The end draws near," a silver-furred cat meowed.

"No," a cat with a long tail murmured. "There is still hope."

"What hope, Tallstar? Have you forgotten that our lives depend on two cats who haven't even realized their full potential yet?" a dark reddish-brown tom growled.

"You forget, Oakheart, that they may be young, but they were very well trained," a flame-colored cat meowed meaningfully.

"Firestar, you only say that because Lightningfur was trained by you," the silver cat meowed.

"No, Bramblestar was her mentor longer than I, Silverstream," Firestar meowed.

"But what about Stormstrike? Are we sure that the prophecy doesn't refer to Stormfur instead? He hasn't even revealed why he chose to come back yet," another cat meowed, approaching from behind.

"Greetings, Russetfur," Tallstar addressed her.

"You've not answered my question," Russetfur pointed out.

"Ah, but we know that Stormfur cannot be the cat the prophecy speaks of. He betrayed the Clans once! He may do so again!" Tallstar protested.

"Tallstar, I think things have gone to your head. Stormfur never betrayed the Clans, he simply felt that he could serve the Tribe of Rushing Water better than he could serve us," Firestar corrected.

"And don't forget that Stormfur is my kit," Silverstream hissed. "He would never betray the Clans!"

"Doesn't Tallstar have reason to be concerned, though?" Oakheart mused.

"Are you suggesting that Tallstar is right when he says my son is a traitor?" Silverstream hissed, gazing pointedly him.

"I'm merely suggesting that he may have a point," Oakheart meowed calmly.

"Keep together!" Russetfur growled. "We're fighting the wrong enemy here! If we begin to go to war with each other, our Clans will be distraught! Think of all the chaos it could cause!"

"Russetfur is right," Firestar meowed. "The greatest war is coming and if the chosen cats are not prepared to stop it, then it will be the end of the Clans as we know it."

**A/N: I'll admit, short prologue and it may be a while before I update again, but I will try to keep up with this story, okay.**

**~Rainstar42**


	2. Hunting Assessment

**A/N: I had a bit of time, so I decided to work on this story a little more. :)**

Chapter One

Stormstrike woke to Cherrynose and Molepelt moving towards the entrance of the warriors' den.

"Sorry," Cherrynose meowed apologetically to Stormstrike.

"It's okay, I was going to get up to train Dewpaw anyways," she replied.

The two littermates exited the den and Stormstrike nudged Lightningfur awake.

"Huh?" The golden she-cat roused slowly.

"We have to train Amberpaw and Dewpaw," Stormstrike reminded her. "Their next assessment is today."

Lightningfur shot awake when she remembered. Amberpaw and Dewpaw were five moons into their training and their second assessment was today. It would still be a while before they became warriors, though.

Both cats found their apprentices asleep in the apprentices' den.

"Wake up! Time for your assessment!" Stormstrike announced to the sleepy young cats.

Amberpaw jumped up immediately, but Dewpaw took her time rising to her paws.

"Come on, Dewpaw!" Amberpaw mewed eagerly. "We don't want to be late for our assessment!"

"Fine," grumbled her pale gray sister.

After eating a quick meal, the four cats headed out into the forest. Birds called out loudly and flew away as Amberpaw leaped out at one and missed.

She growled an insult under her breath and Lightningfur murmured, "It's okay, we can't always succeed."

Amberpaw brightened a bit at that, but she still seemed a bit dejected. When they reached the Ancient Oak, they stopped.

"Now you two will go off and catch as much as you can. Remember, we'll be watching but you won't see us," Stormstrike advised.

The two apprentices nodded. They remembered from their last assessment.

"Off you go then."

Almost instantly, they darted off in opposite directions. Lightningfur went one way after Amberpaw and Stormstrike trailed Dewpaw.

She crouched in the bushes, watching Dewpaw as she stalked a sparrow. It had no idea she was there. Then, the young cat easily launched herself through the air and swiftly killed it.

Pride swept through Stormstrike. Her apprentice was doing so well. She would be a warrior in no time.

Suddenly, a flash of ginger caught her vision. Dewpaw was so busy hunting, she didn't see it approaching. When the thing showed itself, Stormstrike immediately recognized it as a fox.

"Dewpaw, watch out!" Stormstrike yowled as she shot out of her hiding place at the same time the fox jumped out to attack Dewpaw.

Yelping in terror, Dewpaw rolled to one side as Stormstrike collided with the fox. It growled and lashed out at her face. She ducked and raked her claws against its side. Dewpaw flung herself onto its back and clung to its neck. The pale gray she-cat chomped down on its throat, but it wasn't enough.

The fox reared up and twisted, flinging Dewpaw away. Stormstrike attacked again, but she was thrown to the side as well. Dewpaw got to her feet quickly and continued clawing it. But when Stormstrike tried to lift herself to her feet, she realized that she was stuck. A thick bramble had woven around her leg, immobilizing her. Her apprentice wasn't doing much to hold the fox off. It was advancing on her quickly.

Desperation tugged at her fur. She was scared and terrified. Stormstrike prayed to StarClan to let her live. All she wanted was the fox gone.

Then, almost directly after she'd wished it, a storm brewed in the air. The fox paused and Dewpaw hid under a tree.

Wisps of wind kicked up and dove into a small whirlwind completely surrounding the fox. It was tossed in all different directions. When it hit a tree, it was just far enough to run and it escaped.

Just as the fear died in Stormstrike's heart, the whirlwind halted and the sky became clear again.

**A/N: Again, another really short chapter, but it fit. Sorry for the late update. It's been hard to think of how to continue. Anyways, soon you will find out what Stormstrike's exact power is. I thought of it when I was staring out the window of my car (random, right?) and then it just came to me. Her power is really cool! I just fell in love with it. So next chapter should tell you what it is. Maybe.**

**~Rainstar42**


	3. Stormstrike's New Power

**A/N: Finally I'm working on this story more. I'm going to work on it as many days as I can now. But occasionally I'm busy so it might not be every day that I upload a new chapter. Still, I'm trying.**

Chapter Two

As the whirlwind vanished, Stormstrike stared at the place the fox was attacked by the violent winds. Had she done that? Dewpaw, who was cautiously stepping out from underneath the tree she had hidden under, watched the same spot.

"What happened?" she asked nervously.

"Stormstrike! Dewpaw! Are you alright? We heard something and-" Lightningfur raced through the bushes as she spoke and stopped dead when she saw the mess of the forest and Dewpaw and Stormstrike frozen where they stood.

"A giant whirlwind came out of nowhere," Dewpaw breathed.

"Really?" Amberpaw, who'd followed Lightningfur, stared in fascination.

All Stormstrike could do was nod. Dewpaw had finally lost her voice, too. Lightningfur and Amberpaw gently escorted them back to camp and had Jayfeather treat them for the shock.

"There was really a big whirlwind that came out of nowhere?" questioned Snowpaw, eyeing his sister with wonder and excitement.

"Yes," Dewpaw murmured.

Jayfeather kept his sightless blue eyes on Stormstrike as he treated both cats and they told the tale of what happened.

"Dewpaw, you may go now. I would like another word with Stormstrike," Jayfeather meowed. He turned to Lightningfur and Amberpaw in the doorway. "Amberpaw, you go as well. Lightningfur can stay."

The two apprentices glanced at their mentors before wandering off and joining the hunting patrol that was just about to leave.

"Does this have something to do with the prophecy, Jayfeather?" Snowpaw asked eagerly.

Lightningfur opened her jaws to speak, but Jayfeather seemed to guess what she was about to say.

"I did tell Snowpaw, Lightningfur. He is a medicine cat now. There isn't much I have to hide from him. He's smart enough to know when to keep his jaws shut," Jayfeather defended his apprentice.

The golden she-cat nodded. "So Stormstrike, what really happened out there?"

"I...I don't know. One second the fox was attacking. Dewpaw was thrown to the side and I jumped on the fox. But it threw me off, too and my legs got tangled in a bramble bush. I couldn't move and Dewpaw was so tired she could hardly hold him off." Stormstrike paused and swallowed.

"Go on," Lightningfur carefully urged her sister.

"And then the fox got closer. I thought for sure I was as good as dead. But then, I wished it would go away and...and the giant storm whirled up and attacked the fox."

"Did it go near Dewpaw?" Lightningfur inquired.

"No, it actually ignored her completely. It only attacked the fox in that one spot." Stormstrike went over what she'd just told them in her head and a spark of realization went off.

"Maybe this is your power," Lightningfur breathed. "When you're distressed or in danger, you can whip up storms and attack using them."

"Wow! You really do have powers! That's so cool!" Snowpaw exclaimed. Then he frowned. "Wait. Lightningfur, what's your power?"

"I can control inanimate objects," she meowed. "And sometimes I think I can control even living things."

She concentrated on a pile of leaves. She'd learned quite some time ago that she could move more than one object at once if she tried. All of the leaves floated around, then stacked themselves perfectly. Snowpaw stared in awe.

"So Stormstrike can summon storms and Lightningfur can control things. That can work," Jayfeather mused.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lightningfur asked in confusion.

"Well, think about it. If Stormstrike summons a big storm, then Lightningfur can control where the lightning strikes or the direction of the winds. Without Lightningfur's power, Stormstrike's storms could go out of control."

Stormstrike nodded in understanding. "I get it. But maybe we should begin practicing our powers. I need to learn how to create storms even when I'm not in danger if we want to stop whatever is threatening the Clans."

"But what about our apprentices?" Lightningfur pointed out.

"We can train them still. But even when we train them, we still have free time, don't we?"

"I suppose so," Lightningfur realized.

"Good. Then we can practice then." Stormstrike looked pleased with herself for coming up with a good plan.

"Okay, you should go report to Bramblestar how your apprentices did on their assessment," Jayfeather advised. "Snowpaw, don't say a word to any cat about this."

"Of course!" Snowpaw agreed.

"Excellent, now help me sort these. Some have grown bad because we had them in store for so long." Jayfeather lectured his apprentice as Lightningfur and Stormstrike left to speak to Bramblestar.

They waited outside his den until he called out, "Come in!"

"Bramblestar, we're here to report on Amberpaw's and Dewpaw's assessment," Stormstrike informed him.

"Yes, so how did they do?" Bramblestar questioned, settling down in his nest.

"Amberpaw did exceedingly well. She caught three birds, a couple of mice, and a vole," Lightningfur reported.

"She is learning quickly. She'll make a great warrior," Bramblestar meowed. "And Dewpaw?"

"She did well, too. Dewpaw caught a sparrow, a pawful of mice, and she was about to make an excellent catch before the fox interrupted us. I'm sure you've heard about it," Stormstrike mewed to him.

"It is my duty to know these things," Bramblestar agreed. "Amberpaw told me when I asked her."

"Alright, then we should go back to hunting." Lightningfur dipped her head respectfully as Bramblestar excused her and Stormstrike to go.

"Now," Stormstrike meowed excitedly, "Let's go train."

**A/N: Not the best place to end it, I know, but at least you know on the next chapter that they're going to do some special training! That will be really fun to write! *starts thinking of how to write***

**~Rainstar42**


	4. Training

**A/N: It's been a while since I've been on here, but I'm back now to keep updating. **

Chapter Three

"Okay, try now," Lightningfur urged Stormstrike.

"I can't!" Stormstrike wailed.

"You did it before though! Can't you do it again?"

"I really don't know. Maybe it was just a coincidence," Stormstrike mumbled.

"No. I don't believe that any more than you do. You just need to try a bit harder. If we-"

"Lightningfur, I know that you believe I can and that's great. But I just don't think I can right now. I should probably figure out how to trigger my powers before I use them," Stormstrike meowed reasonably.

"If we just try, then maybe we can conquer your power. Come on, Stormstrike." Lightningfur gazed at her sister, eyes glistening in the sunlight.

"How many times do I have to say it? I can't!"

"Yes you can! Just believe in yourself!"

"No! I don't know how!"

"Of course you do! You did it before!"

"I just can't!" Stormstrike growled angrily. She was on the bridge of losing her temper. One more push and she was over the edge.

"Stormstrike," Lightningfur started, but was cut off by a sudden intense glow in Stormstrike's usually-blue eyes.

They had become a misty gray color and literally swirled with a fierce storm. Dark clouds rolled overhead and the sky began growling. Lightning struck the ground near where they were standing and Lightningfur leaped out of the way with a startled yelp.

"Stormstrike! You have to stop!" she cried out.

But Stormstrike felt the storm controlling her like Thistleclaw. It was as angry as she was and Stormstrike's anger wouldn't leave until she cooled down.

"You can make it stop! Concentrate!" Lightningfur's voice rang with desperation as the storm drew closer and closer.

It didn't even try to touch Stormstrike. Instead, the powerful winds blew all around her, going in whichever direction she wished.

Stormstrike could feel it overpowering her. She couldn't make it do anything she wanted. Panic seized her far stronger than anger and the storm roared louder.

Thunder rumbled as lightning crashed again. Rain had begun viciously pouring, hitting the ground with so much force, Lightningfur was surprised it didn't collapse.

A voice suddenly echoed in her head.

_Storms are like everything else. Without control, they will destroy everything._

The meaning was clear. If something, or someone, didn't control this storm now, it would be the end of the Clans.

Power surged through her when a bolt of lightning flashed overhead. Energy pulsed at her very paws. Her mind cleared.

Then, lightning struck down directly on her.

"Lightningfur!" Stormstrike shrieked over the raging storm.

All of the sudden, light flared out. Lightningfur emerged from the scorched ground completely unharmed. A bright light shone in her eyes as well. But while Stormstrike's eyes glowed a dark, destructive color, Lightningfur's eyes filled with light as radiant as the sun.

The anger and panic that had taken over Stormstrike's heart died down as the storm went under Lightningfur's control. She forced the storm to leave and the sky cleared once again.

"How did you do that?" Stormstrike panted.

"I just controlled it. But I've never felt my powers as strong as that before," Lightningfur replied, equally as out of breath. "What about you? You finally created a storm!"

"I suppose it's just when I feel threatened or angry," Stormstrike figured.

"You should work on that then," Lightningfur advised.

"Are you saying I have anger issues?" Stormstrike snapped, feeling a tiny spark of anger igniting again.

"No, no," Lightningfur covered quickly, making Stormstrike calm again. "I just think you should try not to get too angry around the other cats."

"Oh," Stormstrike realized. "You're probably right."

Completely exhausted, Lightningfur fell to her paws. Stormstrike wasn't hesitant about doing the same.

"Want to try that again?" Stormstrike joked lightly.

Lightningfur's now-yellow eyes lit with horror. "No!"

"I was only kidding," Stormstrike tried to purr.

"Not a very funny joke." Lightningfur failed at trying not to laugh too, though.

"We should go back," Stormstrike pointed out after a while.

Lightningfur nodded. "I agree."

When they got back, the Clan was in chaos.

"That storm was terrifying!"

"Will it keep happening?"

"What if it's a sign from StarClan?"

"Are we all going to die?"

"Quiet! All of you!" Bramblestar's call rang from the Highledge. "I understand that the storm has been rough, but I can assure you it's nothing to worry about."

He turned to Jayfeather and Snowpaw and Lightningfur and Stormstrike blended in with the crowd.

"Jayfeather, have you or your apprentice had any signs from StarClan that danger lies ahead?"

Tensing, Lightningfur watched his reply.

Snowpaw opened his jaws to speak first, but Jayfeather cut in. "No, Bramblestar. I haven't had any dreams and neither has Snowpaw or we would have spoken to you about it. We would never hide a great danger to the Clans from you!"

Bramblestar dipped his head in respect. Jayfeather had said it like he was daring some cat to say that he would lie to his leader. Everyone stayed silent.

"See? You have nothing to worry about," Bramblestar reassured his Clan. "Now before you all go, I have another announcement to make."

The Clan seemed surprised, but Whitewing's kits seemed particularly excited.

"Cloverkit, Stonekit, and Shrewkit are all six moons now and are ready to receive their apprentice names."

Every cat cheered with excitement as the three kits stepped forward.

Bramblestar recited the ceremonial words for the three kits and soon Cloverpaw was apprenticed to Mousewhisker and Stonepaw was apprenticed to Rosepetal. Finally, Shrewpaw's mentor was announced. He was to be trained by Cherrynose. The whole Clan was shocked, seeing as Cherrynose was such a young warrior, but none objected. Even Molepelt seemed happy for her, although he didn't get his own apprentice.

"Cloverpaw! Stonepaw! Shrewpaw!"

Amberpaw and Dewpaw immediately bounced over to their new denmates. They had been the only apprentices in the den for a while, seeing as Leafshine had recently become a warrior.

Lightningfur and Stormstrike watched their apprentices in amusement as they circled Cloverpaw, Stonepaw, and Shrewpaw. The three new apprentices seemed joyous to be sharing a den with their old friends from the nursery again.

Walking over to the fresh-kill pile, Lightningfur picked out a mouse and Stormstrike chose a sparrow. Both took their time devouring their meals, chewing slowly and nibbling at their food lazily.

When they'd finished, they headed to the warriors' den and settled down. Sleep came easily and everything became black.

* * *

Stormstrike woke in the place of her nightmares: the Dark Forest.

"So you decided to come back?" an evil purr sounded by her ear. When Stormstrike looked, a honey-colored she-cat with light gray flecks stood next to her.

She shrugged as if she didn't care, although she was terrified. "What's it to you, Honeyshade?"

"Oh, it's just that we haven't seen you for a while. Thistleclaw said you'd be back, but Darkstep wasn't so sure. He said you bailed on us," she informed in a bored tone.

"I suppose it would be a shame if I bailed," Stormstrike mused. "Thistleclaw would have to start training a different apprentice."

"Glad you came to your senses, then," Thistleclaw's voice rumbled behind her.

"Thistleclaw, look who finally showed up." Honeyshade presented me as if I was the most famous cat in the Clans.

"You've been absent for a while, Stormstrike. I hope you haven't forgotten your training," Thistleclaw meowed.

"Of course I haven't!" Stormstrike hissed.

"Good. Now, I want you to train with Honeyshade today," Thistleclaw instructed before wandering off.

"Wow," Honeyshade sounded impressed. "I've been here for this long and he's never let me train the apprentices before."

"Really?" Stormstrike was surprised.

"All I get to do is train with the other full Dark Forest members," she growled grumpily.

"So let's fight."

At her last word, Stormstrike leaped onto Honeyshade's back. The dark she-cat roared in fury and rolled over, crushing Stormstrike under her. Then, she darted away and pounced the second Stormstrike got up.

Shock pulsed through her as Honeyshade tackled her to the ground. Stormstrike hadn't expected Honeyshade to be this fast. It was as if the evil warrior was made of speed. But as Honeyshade kept attacking her, Stormstrike realized that she wasn't all that strong.

Honeyshade must have been a WindClan warrior because she was fast, but she had to be one of the weakest cats Stormstrike had ever battled.

Easily, Stormstrike knocked her to the ground. Honeyshade tried to get up, but Stormstrike held her with one paw and attacked with her other three paws. Her hind legs raked Honeyshade's belly while her front paw scarred her muzzle. Then, Stormstrike chomped on her spine and the little cat leaped up.

"Now what will Thistleclaw think of me?" Honeyshade wailed as she backed away, then fled for her life.

Exhausted from her battle, Stormstrike sunk to the ground and felt nothing after.

**A/N: Just so you know, Honeyshade is another Dark Forest warrior that I made up. I just had to make a weak Dark Forest warrior who was completely full of herself and sure she was going to win. It was too tempting. And Stormstrike really does have anger issues. She's just in denial. xD**

**~Rainstar42**


	5. Ambush

**A/N: I'm aware that its been forever since I've posted, but I haven't been around enough to get on the computer. I recently went to Missouri to visit my cousins and after that, I went camping and my sister's birthday is soon, so I don't think I'll be able to update too much throughout the rest of Summer Break.**

Chapter Four

Stormstrike remembered everything that happened in the Dark Forest as she sat in the warriors' den in the rising dawn light. Lightningfur was sleeping soundly by her side. Everything seemed so peaceful at the second. She could almost forget that the Dark Forest still haunted her dreams, Frostclaw had died, and that the life of the Clans depended on her and Lightningfur saving them from a still-unknown danger.

With a sigh, Stormstrike carefully stepped around the sleeping warriors and into the dim hollow. Light was beginning to pour into empty clearing slowly as birds chirped away in the slight morning breeze.

She was so busy enjoying the beauty of the morning, she didn't hear Cloudtail approaching and jumped when he spoke to her.

"Do you want to go on the dawn patrol with me?"

"Oh, sure," Stormstrike replied, licking her chest in embarrassment at her slight jump when the white warrior had addressed her. "Can I bring Dewpaw?"

"Of course," he meowed warmly. "I'll go find another cat to join us and we'll be off."

Stormstrike padded off towards the apprentices' den while Cloudtail spoke with Berrynose, who had just come out of the warriors' den.

"Dewpaw!" she called softly into the den, careful not to wake Cloverpaw, Stonepaw, Shrewpaw, or Amberpaw. The pale gray apprentice roused at the voice of her mentor and got to her paws. She followed Stormstrike out and asked, "What is it?"

"We're going on the dawn patrol," she told her.

"Cool!" Immediately, the apprentice's pretty blue eyes lit up.

They bounded up to Cloudtail and Berrynose, waiting by the exit.

"Ready to go?" Cloudtail asked.

Dewpaw nodded and Stormstrike meowed, "Let's go."

The four cats brushed up against the thorn barrier as they left the ThunderClan camp and veered into the forest. Wind kicked up around them as they neared the WindClan border.

A disturbing sensation filled Stormstrike with caution when Cloudtail gave a startled yowl.

"Heathertail! What are you doing on our territory?"

"Onestar died four sunrises ago. I'm Heatherstar now," she hissed.

"So why have you come here?" Berrynose demanded rudely.

Cloudtail flicked his tail for Berrynose to be quiet as Heatherstar spoke, "We've come to claim this land as ours."

"What! You can't do that!" The words erupted out of Stormstrike before she could stop herself.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Heatherstar was growling in fury, her tail lashing back in forth with the indication that she wanted a chance to rip her throat out.

"Stormstrike, you shouldn't speak out like that," Cloudtail meowed sternly to her, making her duck her head in shame, but then he continued. "However, she is right. Heatherstar, you cannot take ThunderClan territory."

"Very well, then," she meowed. Heatherstar turned to a large smoky gray tom beside her. "Smokeclaw, take it back for us. WindClan, attack!"

Instantaneously, the WindClan warriors flooded ThunderClan territory. All the ThunderClan cats were separated by brute force and Stormstrike turned to fend off a ginger tom that had fallen on her back. His paws were easy to avoid, due to their white color, so Stormstrike didn't have much of a hard time fighting him off. She had just fought Honeyshade in the Dark Forest the night before. Soon, he was running away for his very life and Stormstrike turned triumphantly to face her next opponent.

But unfortunately, when Stormstrike turned, a very large cat faced her.

"Smokeclaw," she growled in anger and slight fear.

"Hello, Stormstrike," he purred in a dark way.

"H-how do you know my name?" she asked. All traces of a growl were gone in her mew and the only emotion that showed was absolute fear.

"Don't you recognize me?" he sounded hurt, but in a mocking way. The smoky cat bent down and whispered in her ear, "From the Dark Forest."

All the fur on her pelt lifted at his words. "I've never seen you there before, though."

"But I've seen you. And the way you fight. I watched you beat Honeyshade last night. She was worthless, anyways. Weak cats deserve to die." He shrugged and a cold feeling rose in Stormstrike's body.

"She's dead?" Stormstrike inquired in disbelief. "But I didn't kill her!"

"The wounds you gave her is what caused her to die. But if she was so easily beaten, didn't she deserve to die?"

His words sent a chill of horror down her spine and Heatherstar's burning blue gaze scorched her fur.

"Enough talking."

Smokeclaw's words dropped dead as he pounced.

Stormstrike was horrified at his speed, despite his size and strength. He fought like a ShadowClan cat, but had the speed of a WindClan warrior.

His paw struck a heavy blow to her head and she stumbled, dazed. The warrior scooped her up by her belly and flung her like a piece of fresh-kill. Stormstrike could hardly get an attack in, and when she did, it was weak and did virtually nothing. Smokeclaw kept striking attack after attack and Stormstrike was barely able to stand, let alone run away like she wanted to do so badly.

_Was this how Honeyshade felt in the Dark Forest when I had her at the verge of dying?_ Stormstrike wondered as she laid on the ground.

Suddenly, her apprentice rushed over to help her, but Stormstrike blocked her with her paw. Dewpaw stared at her and Stormstrike could only imagine what she looked like right then.

"Go get help," Stormstrike pleaded feebly.

She gave Dewpaw a little push and her apprentice rushed off to disappear in the forest.

* * *

"WindClan have invaded!" Squirrelflight's cry rang through the hollow and Lightningfur glanced up from the fresh-kill pile and raced toward the ThunderClan deputy with Amberpaw at her paws.

"What happened?" Bramblestar meowed, leaping down from the Highledge.

"Cloudtail's patrol was ambushed at the border," Squirrelflight informed.

"Who was in the patrol?"

It was Dewpaw who answered. "I was in the patrol with Stormstrike, Cloudtail, and Berrynose."

Bramblestar nodded. "Squirrelflight," he addressed his deputy, "Take Lightningfur, Cherrynose, Molepelt, Stormfur, Birchfall, Sorreltail, and Amberpaw. Dewpaw, show them where Cloudtail's patrol was ambushed. Jayfeather, make sure you and Snowpaw are ready to treat the injured."

Every cat who was named immediately obeyed orders. Lightningfur bounded out of the hollow behind Squirrelflight and Dewpaw. Amberpaw stayed right at her side. Her apprentice seemed excited and terrified at the same time at the thought of her first battle.

Lightningfur heard the sounds of the battle before she saw cats screeching in fury and fur flying everywhere. Instantly, the WindClan cats saw the ThunderClan reinforcements and leaped towards their new attackers. As soon as she saw the amount of cats there, Lightningfur gasped in horror. It seemed as if WindClan had brought their entire Clan with them!

A blur of gray and white flashed before her eyes and Lightningfur recognized Gorsetail from the Gathering. The WindClan warrior bowled her over before she could think and Lightningfur tumbled to the ground. Spitting in rage, Lightningfur raked her claws across her face, causing Gorsetail to leap back in surprise. While her opponent was momentarily blinded, Lightningfur sprung at the small she-cat and chomped down hard on her spine. Gorsetail cried out in agony and fled.

Satisfied, Lightningfur glanced around and easily spotted Stormstrike. To her dismay, her sister was in the middle of the battle, struggling under a WindClan cat's grip. Lightningfur automatically ran for her, only to be stopped by a light brown tabby with blue eyes she would recognize anywhere.

"Heathertail!" Lightningfur spat at the WindClan deputy.

"It's Heather_star_ to you," she shot back.

In complete mortification, Lightningfur took a swipe at the new WindClan leader. Heatherstar dodged it swiftly and landed a blow behind her ear. It stung, but not badly. Then, she tackled Lightningfur to the ground and rolled her over onto her back, leaving Lightningfur's belly exposed.

But just as Heatherstar raised her paw to slice her belly open, a gray cat knocked her over onto her side. Momentarily stunned, Heatherstar didn't fight back. Lightningfur took her chance to get back on her feet. At first, Lightningfur thought the cat who had saved her was Stormstrike, but a quick glance confirmed her fears. Her savior was Stormfur; Stormstrike was clearly bleeding heavily and going limp under the same WindClan cat.

Fighting her way through the mass of battling cats, Lightningfur finally reached Stormstrike and tackled the cat pinning her down to the ground. Angrily, the cat rose to his feet and Lightningfur noticed how big this cat was for a WindClan warrior. He had thick, smoky gray fur and glaring blue-green eyes.

She barely had time to hear Stormstrike breathe, "No, Lightningfur," before the cat had her collapsing on the ground.

Her golden-yellow eyes widened in shock at the warrior's strength and wondered again how he could possibly be a WindClan warrior as his claws tore through her flank and pain seared her.

"Lightningfur, no!" Stormstrike still sounded weak.

Ignoring her cry, Lightningfur dove, claws first, into the warrior's side. He let out a hefty growl and swiped his claws over her face.

"Please, stop! Just leave me here!" Her sister sounded so frail, pity struck Lightningfur's heart. Stormstrike had never sounded so ready to die in her life.

Rage glowed in Lightningfur's eyes and she filled herself with strength in knowing her sister depended on her. The powerful WindClan had a look of knowing as he glanced between Lightningfur and Stormstrike. But when he spoke, it was to Stormstrike.

"She's your sister, right?" he asked with a dark amount of interest.

The cold look Stormstrike shot at him must have confirmed his suspicion because he let out a purr and murmured, "That will only make it much more fun to kill her."

"Get away from her!" A glow of bright fury rose in Stormstrike's gaze and she spoke in a strong voice as she stood with great power.

Shadows of dark clouds instantly covered the sky and thunder clapped as lightning struck the cat who had attacked both of them. He roared and volts of electricity clearly spread throughout his body.

All the cats around halted in their battling. None of them, except Lightningfur, seemed to notice Stormstrike's unusually glowing eyes; they were too busy looking at the cat on the ground, twisting and turning in obvious agony.

"Smokeclaw!" Heatherstar pushed her way through the crowd of cats to stand at his side.

"Heatherstar!" he gasped.

"Not my son!"

Then, Lightningfur understood. This cat, Smokeclaw, was Heatherstar and Breezepelt's son. But while Smokeclaw was dying slowly on the ground in front of them, Stormstrike was unable to control her power. A rumble in the sky caused all of the cats to take in a breath of terror. Lightningfur saw a giant spiraling wind heading straight towards them and immediately knew it was Stormstrike's doing.

This was all her fault. If she hadn't tried to save her sister, the Clans wouldn't be in this mess. But if she'd left her there, Stormstrike would have died. Lightningfur's heart was torn.

"Stormstrike," she meowed over the raging winds to her sister, "You have to stop!"

The intense glow radiating from her sister's usually-blue eyes was difficult to look at, but Lightningfur saw right through them. Then, she used her own power.

"Stop this, Stormstrike. You must calm yourself," Lightningfur spoke with the power of all the cats in StarClan.

The gray she-cat yowled in pain suddenly and cats began to take notice of her as well as the storm and Smokeclaw. Whispers started in the mass of cats as the storm died down and Smokeclaw gasped.

"Hea-Heatherstar!" Smokeclaw exclaimed. "Don't! No, they can't take me yet!"

"Smokeclaw!" Heatherstar wailed her son's name as he twitched one last time, and laid still.

"Smokeclaw's dead!" One of the WindClan warriors meowed and it echoed through the forest.

"Retreat!" No cat in particular yowled. One by one, cats filed out of the clearing.

Heatherstar carried Smokeclaw away with the help of some other cats and ThunderClan went home.

* * *

"ThunderClan is sorry for the unfortunate loss of Smokeclaw, but this battle was not unprovoked," Bramblestar exclaimed from the Highledge. Cats meowed their agreement, but mostly about the battle. No cat stood up for Smokeclaw.

"This is a difficult time for the Clans," he continued, "As it seems we have all turned on each other."

Lightningfur's head pricked up in surprise. This speech seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember where she'd heard it before.

"We must always stay prepared for battle for the forest is not at peace. I sense that this battle was the beginning of many." He paused. "That is all. This meeting is over."

With that, Bramblestar wandered into his den and cats headed back to their duties. Squirrelflight sent out a border patrol to the ShadowClan border and two hunting patrols.

Lightningfur went into the medicine cat den. Jayfeather greeted her.

"Come to check on Stormstrike?" he guessed.

She nodded and the blind medicine cat motioned for her to come in.

Snowpaw was putting an herb mixture on her wounds. Lightningfur saw a small pile of poppy seeds by her nest as well.

"Be sure to take those right before you go to sleep tonight," Snowpaw was instructing. "It'll help you sleep through the pain."

Stormstrike mewed her agreement, but Lightningfur saw the doubt in her eyes. The Dark Forest would make it hard for her to rest peacefully.

"Hey, Stormstrike," Lightningfur meowed.

"Lightningfur!" Her sister looked happier when she found her. "How are you? Did Smokeclaw hurt you?"

"Not as badly as he hurt you," Lightningfur assured her. Then, she remembered the battle. "He seemed like he knew you."

A dark shadow passed over Stormstrike's eyes. "He said he saw me in the Dark Forest with a WindClan warrior. He knew exactly how I fought and that made it easy for him to attack me."

"So he's in the Dark Forest right now waiting for you," Lightningfur realized. One glance at Stormstrike gave her the information she needed.

"You've been to the Dark Forest? I thought the Dark Forest died in the Great Battle!" Snowpaw's eyes widened.

"You didn't tell him?" Lightningfur turned to Jayfeather.

"Not yet. I was waiting for the right time," Jayfeather admitted.

Snowpaw's gaze darted from Jayfeather to Lightningfur to Stormstrike and rested on his mentor.

"I'll go then and leave you to explain," Lightningfur excused herself.

Jayfeather murmured agreement and she left the den.

"Do you want to go hunting?" Squirrelflight asked from behind her.

"Sure," Lightningfur replied. "But I need to be alone for a while, if that's all right with you."

Squirrelflight nodded in understanding. "Just don't stray too close to any of the borders."

"I won't," Lightningfur promised as she headed out.

She stayed in the forest for what seemed like forever. When dusk finally came, she'd only caught a few mice and a blackbird. Nothing seemed right. And as she was heading back, a voice echoed in the back of her head.

_Be careful, Lightningfur. Your true enemy does not lie beyond you Clan's border, but within._

**A/N: Since I might not update for a while and its been a while since I've updated, I gave you an extra-long chapter. I hope you like it! I had an inspiration to do a battle scene, so this chapter was created. And the enemy will be revealed soon, although I'm sure you can make some pretty accurate guesses by this point. Oh, and while I've been stuck traveling (and being bored in my room) I have been working on another Warriors story that has nothing to do with this one. I'm finished with the characters and have finally thought of a good plot. So when I finish this story, I will have something fun to work on! :)**

**~Rainstar42**


	6. Warrior Ceremony

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Strays away from the plot a bit, but I have more coming up! **

Chapter Five

Leaves rustled behind Stormstrike. She turned, but just before she could see what it was, a pale gray figure leaped out of the bushes behind her. Letting out a mew of surprise, Stormstrike jumped back.

"Look what I've caught so far!" Dewpaw's familiar voice prompted her.

"Dewpaw! You scared me out of my fur!" Stormstrike exclaimed. "And you know you aren't supposed to talk to me during your assessment."

"I know," Dewpaw mewed sheepishly, "But I just had to know how I was doing so far! This isn't just any ordinary assessment, this is my _warrior_ assessment!"

Stormstrike sighed in sympathy. She knew exactly how she felt. "Of course you wanted to know. But don't worry about it. As long as you keep a positive mind, you'll do great."

"Thanks, Stormstrike!" Dewpaw dropped her fat squirrel at her mentor's paws and bounded back into the forest.

The young cat had done well so far. Dewpaw had already caught a mouse, and now she had a squirrel at only the beginning of her assessment. Pride surged through Stormstrike at the thought of her very first apprentice becoming a warrior the Clan would be lucky to have.

Stormstrike watched as Dewpaw expertly crouched down. She drew closer to a plump blackbird, moving silently. The blackbird suddenly detected her, but just an instant too late. Dewpaw was flying through the air, and easily captured the bird in her claws, taking its life with one swift bite to the neck.

A small purr of delight at her apprentice's progress rumbled in Stormstrike's throat. But as she watched Dewpaw exceed her final assessment, she couldn't help but remember the battle that took place a few moons ago. She still remembered Smokeclaw's cry as he died. _It was all my fault,_ she thought to herself. _I should have been able to control my powers better._

Even as guilt was eating her, Stormstrike knew what her sister would say. _"It wasn't your fault. You didn't mean to kill him."_ She'd said that recently, but the words had seemed empty and meaningless then. Now, however, Stormstrike was finally finding the truth in Lightningfur's words.

Turning her attention back to Dewpaw, Stormstrike saw that midday was approaching, signaling the end of the assessment. She had no doubt in her mind that Dewpaw would make an excellent warrior, and she could say the same for Lightningfur's apprentice: Amberpaw. It was only a matter of time before Snowpaw learned all he needed to know to make a great medicine cat, too.

Careful not to startle her, Stormstrike bounded over to Dewpaw.

"Your assessment's over now. We should head back," she meowed.

Dewpaw nodded and picked up half of her kill. Stormstrike carried the other half for her.

By the time they reached camp, Lightningfur and Amberpaw were already there and Bramblestar was perched on the top of the Highledge.

When he saw their arrival, Bramblestar called the familiar words, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Most cats were already gathered, so not many more had to come out of their dens. Brightheart and Cloudtail were gazing at their kits with so much joy, Stormstrike couldn't help but feel their happiness too.

"I, Bramblestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in return." Bramblestar paused to turn to Amberpaw.

"Amberpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Amberpaw meowed with obvious excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Amberpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Amberlight. StarClan honors your determination and your enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Next, Bramblestar turned to Dewpaw. "Dewpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Dewpaw echoed her sister, as if she couldn't believe she was really about to become a warrior.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dewpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Dewcloud. StarClan honors your kindness and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Amberlight! Dewcloud! Amberlight! Dewcloud!" The Clan cheered for the two new warriors.

Amberlight and Dewcloud looked around their Clanmates as new warriors, absolute jubilation lighting their eyes.

"Congratulations!" Stormstrike mewed to Dewcloud, coming up behind her.

"I'm so proud of you both!" Lightningfur put in, standing next to her.

"Thank you!" Dewcloud exclaimed.

"We never could have made it this far without you!" Amberlight agreed.

Purrs came up in both Lightningfur and Stormstrike. Their eyes shone with pure affection for their former apprentices. Snowpaw bounded up.

"I can't believe your warriors already!" Snowpaw mewed in envy.

"Don't worry," Amberlight replied. "You'll be the best medicine cat ever before you even know it!"

At that, Snowpaw's green eyes lit up. "You can count on it!" he purred.

Jayfeather came up behind him. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised. You catch on quickly."

His mentor's praise seemed to make Snowpaw even more determined. And Stormstrike was surprised. Jayfeather never really showed affection for any cat, even Lionblaze, his brother and her mother. But he actually seemed to like his apprentice. The thought made Stormstrike happier than she had felt in a long time.

"I almost forgot to mention," Jayfeather piped up suddenly. "Stormstrike, Lightningfur."

"Yes?" Lightningfur didn't seem to have any greater idea than Stormstrike did.

"Sparrowpaw told me to tell you he was proud of you both. He's glad you've finally moved on."

Sorrow and happiness seemed to well up in Stormstrike's heart at the same time. Lightningfur clearly felt the same.

"Thanks, Jayfeather," Lightningfur murmured, touching the side of his ear with her nose.

He dipped his head and went to his den, Snowpaw following. The half-moon was tonight as well and they would have to rest for their journey to the Moonpool. As Stormstrike glanced around, she wasn't surprised to see that most of the cats had departed, including Amberlight and Dewcloud. She was sure that they'd joined a patrol as soon as possible, now that they were warriors.

"Come on," Lightningfur meowed, beginning to head to the hollow entrance. "We need to talk."

**A/N: Like I mentioned, not much about the prophecy, but I'll get right back on that. I just wanted to have one chapter about their apprentices. :)**

**~Rainstar42**


	7. Sparrowpaw's and Frostclaw's Final Words

**A/N: Chapter six is finally up.**

Chapter Six

Lightningfur and Stormstrike trudged through the forest until they came to a quiet clearing where no cat would overhear them.

"We need to talk about the prophecy," Lightningfur meowed.

"What don't we know?" Stormstrike reasoned.

"When its going to happen," Lightningfur answered.

With a sigh, Stormstrike mewed, "So maybe you're right, but how are we supposed to find out?"

"I don't know. Maybe StarClan will give Jayfeather a message at the Moonpool tonight," Lightningfur suggested.

"But what if they don't?"

"Then we're on our own."

"That makes me feel a lot better," Stormstrike huffed.

"It's not supposed to make you feel better, it's supposed to make you realize that we need to work on our powers more."

Stormstrike's eyes lit up in fear. "But you know I can't control my power!"

"You need to learn then! Stormstrike, if we don't learn soon, it could be the end of the Clans." Lightningfur softened at her sister's lost look.

"I know. It's just so hard! Why did the prophecy have to be about us? Why couldn't some other cat have to deal with it?"

"Life isn't fair," Lightningfur agreed, "But we have to live with it. StarClan chose us. That means we're somehow better than the other cats. And anyways, Sparrowpaw believes in us."

Glancing up, Stormstrike finally meowed determinedly, "We can't let Sparrowpaw down then."

* * *

_"They hardly know what they're doing!" Crookedstar meowed in frustration. _

_Bluestar sighed. "They just need a little time."_

_"But we don't have time!" Tallstar reminded them. "The end of the Clans is nearing and the most important one doesn't even know the full potential of her powers!"_

_"Is it really her fault, though? Maybe if we had just interfered more, then-"_

_"No!" Bluestar cut off Raggedstar's suggestion. "You know StarClan can not interfere with their destinies. They have to find it themselves."_

_"Stormstrike is still suffering, as you know. I am too," a voice came from behind the four former leaders._

_They turned to see a snow-white tom approaching. _

_"Frostclaw, we know that Stormstrike is still grieving for you, but she's gotten stronger now," Tallstar meowed._

_"No she hasn't. That's the reason she won't use her powers. She's not really trying. She doesn't want to save the Clans; she doesn't even want to save herself," Frostclaw growled._

_"Are you implying that she's a traitor?" Crookedstar asked, narrowing his eyes. _

_"Never!" Frostclaw hissed. "But until she truly moves on, she won't stop longing to go to StarClan."_

_"So your saying Stormstrike would sacrifice her own Clan, and all of the Clans, just to go to StarClan because she's grieving for you?" Bluestar asked._

_"Not just Frostclaw. She's grieving for me still too." Another cat came up, this time a brown tabby tom. "Lightningfur moved on, it's time Stormstrike did as well."_

_"May I suggest a proposition?" Raggedstar cut in. _

_"Of course," Bluestar replied._

_Raggedstar took a breath and meowed, "I believe that these young cats, Frostclaw and Sparrowpaw, should go to Stormstrike and put her mind to rest."_

_"But will it work?" asked Tallstar nervously._

_"Maybe, maybe not," Crookedstar meowed. "But we won't know until we try."_

_"So it is agreed?" Bluestar inquired._

_"It is agreed," murmured Raggedstar, and Tallstar and Crookedstar put in their agreements too. _

_"Then Frostclaw and I will visit Stormstrike," Sparrowpaw confirmed, dipping his head. But as he and Frostclaw left for the forest ThunderClan lived, Sparrowpaw wondnered, for the first time, if it was too late to save his sister._

* * *

"Is it really that hard to summon your powers?" Lightningfur asked in frustration.

"Yes!" Stormstrike meowed stubbornly. "Maybe we should just quit for today."

"Fine, we'll quit for today. But can you please try harder tomorrow?" Lightningfur stared at her sister in a silent plea.

Bowing her head, Stormstrike spoke a quiet, "Alright."

Lightningfur padded off, but Stormstrike stayed in the forest. She took her time heading to the lake, taking one slow pawstep after the other.

When Sparrowpaw had died, it shattered her heart. It took her forever to ease the pain, but it was never really eased; the pain was only subsided by Frostclaw. She really had loved him. But the prophecy made it impossible for her to spend too much time with him, and she wondered that if he would have lived, would they ever have been able to have a normal life together? Stormstrike didn't want to be leader, or even deputy, like most cats. All she wanted was a mate and kits, like her mother had. But the prophecy made everything so much more difficult to cope with.

Deep in thought, she accidentally stumbled into the lake. Cold, crystal water hit her fur, drenching her in seconds. With a hiss of annoyance, Stormstrike leaped back, bumping into something.

It was furry, like a cat.

She had opened her mouth to apologize, when she saw who the cat was.

White fur clung to a starry pelt. Another cat was behind him; a familiar, starry brown tabby tom.

"Frostclaw...Sparrowpaw...what are you..." Stormstrike never finished. She was so awestruck, she couldn't think of anything to say.

Frostclaw came up and brushed his muzzle against hers. A purr came up in Stormstrike's throat.

"You don't know how much I've missed you!" she managed to get out, emotions tackling her.

"Stormstrike, I've missed you too. But I don't want to see you join StarClan yet."

Frostclaw's words stung. "Why not? Don't you want to be together like we were when you were alive?"

"Of course I do," Frostclaw meowed. "But if you joined me, that would mean you would be dead too."

"At least we would be dead together," Stormstrike meowed, obviously not understanding.

"No Stormstrike." Sparrowpaw spoke up. "You don't understand. If you don't exist, then you can't save the Clans."

"Can't someone else take my place?"

Frustration glittered in Sparrowpaw's eyes. "No. No one can take your place."

"I don't see why not."

"Because you are the only one who can save the Clans," Frostclaw told her.

"But there's Lightningfur."

"Lightningfur can't save the Clans alone, Stormstrike," Sparrowpaw meowed.

Stormstrike opened her mouth to object, but Frostclaw interrupted.

"Stormstrike, have you ever thought of how Lightningfur would feel if you died?"

"Well..." She didn't know how to continue.

"She saved your life once, with Smokeclaw. Can't you see that it would only hurt her?"

Anger shot into Stormstrike's blue eyes. "I didn't want her to save me! I wanted him to kill me, so I wouldn't have to suffer anymore!"

"Death isn't the answer, Stormstrike," Sparrowpaw tried to reason.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

"But if you were in StarClan, you would see her suffering every day. Seeing someone else suffer isn't the same as suffering yourself. It's much worse," Frostclaw explained.

Stormstrike said nothing.

"Please, Stormstrike. I don't want to see you suffer and I don't want to see you die." Frostclaw paused to look her in the eye. "Save the Clans. Nothing will make me more proud of you."

Sparrowpaw nodded. "Think Stormstrike." He bounded over to touch her head with his muzzle. "For once, think with your head instead of your heart."

The two toms backed up, and just before they vanished, Frostclaw called out, "You know what's right Stormstrike. Just remember that."

**A/N: Sad ending, I know. Gotta feel bad for Stormstrike. She just can't figure anything out for herself. The end is coming soon and you'll finally see what is going to destroy the Clans.**

**~Rainstar42**


	8. Bright Storm

**A/N: Only a few more chapters left till the end is revealed and this entire story will be over. **

Chapter Seven

Rage filled Stormstrike as she revisited her encounter with Sparrowpaw and Frostclaw. What angered her more is that they were right. She was ignoring the things that were most important. Her feelings were getting in the way of her saving the she didn't get a grip on reality soon, nothing would be the same.

A small flame of sadness burned in Stormstrike's heart. All she'd wanted was to see her brother and the cat she loved again. But when she did see them, they told her that she had to forget them. How could she though? The longing for them wouldn't ever ease.

Maybe they were wrong. Stormstrike lifted her head at the thought. They were wrong, she told herself. Just to prove it, Stormstrike would help Lightningfur with the prophecy that day. She would save the Clans with her sister. Then, Sparrowpaw and Frostclaw would see that she didn't have to forget about them to be a great warrior.

"Stormstrike! There you are!" Lightningfur's voice echoed behind her and she turned.

"Hi, Lightningfur," she greeted her sister. "Ready to train?"

Lightningfur's eyes lit up. "Yeah. You seem more interested today."

Without replying, Stormstrike bounded off to the place they'd trained the other day and Lightningfur followed. They reached it quickly and took their places, a few fox-lengths away from each other.

Stormstrike thought of the way Smokeclaw had hurt her sister; the desperation she felt, the pain. Eyes lighting with a blue flame, clouds gathered overhead and thunder cracked the air, lightning striking the ground between Lightningfur and Stormstrike.

"Great job Stormstrike!" Lightningfur praised. Then, her sister summoned her power and shaped the lightning into a spiral shape. Lightningfur's eyes, similar to Stormstrike's, were glowing a golden fire.

Power surged through the air, to both cats and they felt a strong connection that hadn't been there before.

Stormstrike began to feel a sense of control and Lightningfur appeared to feel the anger of a storm.

Tension shocked both of them, and they released power into the sky. But instead of vanishing, as it usually did, the storm grew more ferocious. Lightning struck the ground both cats stood, making them leap back in surprise.

"What's happening?" Lightningfur called over the raging winds.

"I don't know!" Stormstrike replied.

A muffled response came, but Stormstrike couldn't figure out what Lightningfur said. She tried to get around the storm, but a huge whirlwind came out of nowhere to block her path.

It swirled around her, trapping her in a circle of violent wind.

"Can you hear-" Lightningfur's voice was interrupted by raging winds screeching in Stormstrike's ears.

"Lightningfur! Where are you?" Her distress call was lost in the storm.

Trapped and terrified, Stormstrike backed into a tree behind her. Now, there was no way she could possibly escape.

_I'm sorry Frostclaw. I'm sorry Sparrowpaw,_ Stormstrike silently apologized. _I tried, I really did...but it looks like I won't be able to save the Clans anyways._

Her mind had only begun to falter when a glow seemed to emanate from the middle of the storm. It grew brighter, and brighter, until Stormstrike couldn't bear to look at it.

She shut her eyes and ducked her head, trying to avoid the direct glare from the light. Whatever it was seemed to be getting closer.

_Maybe I'm dying,_ she thought, _Maybe this is the light to StarClan._

Then, a voice rung out.

_"You're not joining us that easily,"_ came Sparrowpaw's teasing voice.

It was too much. She wasn't dying, and yet, this strange light came to her while she was trapped in a torrent of wind that was most likely about to destroy her.

Stormstrike slumped to the ground, too exhausted to even stand up.

"Where...where are you Lightningfur?" Stormstrike's pitiful plea barely rose to meet the wind before it vanished in the surrounding air.

At that moment, Lightningfur's mew sounded. "Stormstrike! Help me!"

Her tone was strong, but she sounded frightened.

"But I don't know where you are!" Knowing her sister depended on her, Stormstrike stumbled to her paws and tried to make her voice reach Lightningfur.

"Can't you see me? I can see you."

"No! I can't see anything! There's a giant orb of light coming from the storm!"

"What storm? Stormstrike, you're scaring me. There isn't any storm and I don't see any sort of light. I can see you, but..." Lightningfur stopped to gasp.

"What? Lightningfur!"

No response came.

"Lightningfur!"

Still silence hung in the air. Wait, silence. Stormstrike glanced around to realize that the storm was easing off. The light was beginning to vanish too.

Then she saw her sister.

_"Lightningfur!"_ Horror struck her when she noticed Lightningfur crumpled up on the ground.

With the storm cleared, Stormstrike had a clear path to her.

"Lightningfur, please...please don't..." Her words got caught in her throat.

"Storm..." Lightningfur tried to reply, but her eyes suddenly fluttered closed.

A cry of desperation escaped Stormstrike's throat.

"What happened?"

An entire patrol of ThunderClan warriors appeared and Stormstrike hardly noticed Amberlight, Birchfall, Cinderheart, and Lionblaze.

Amberlight gasped and Birchfall approached slowly to sniff her muzzle. Cinderheart and Lionblaze rushed toward their kit and nuzzled her.

Suddenly, Birchfall lifted his head.

"Get her back to camp," he ordered.

"Why?" Cinderheart demanded, heartbroken.

"She's still alive."

**A/N: Stupid place to end, I know. And short chapter, too. But school started for me a week ago, so now I'm really busy with homework and such. I also realized that I hadn't mentioned Cinderheart and Lionblaze much, so I decided to add them in there. I'll update as soon as I can... which might be a while.**

**~Rainstar42**


	9. The Second Half

**A/N: I have finally had time to update again through the mountains of homework I've been suffering. Now...it's time...for Chapter 8!**

Chapter Eight

Lightningfur was raced back to camp as fast as her Clanmates dared to carry her. Throughout the entire journey home, Stormstrike was staring dully at her sister, unable to process what was happening, and Cinderheart was too busy fretting about her kit to help.

Jayfeather brought her into his den when they arrived, where Snowpaw was sorting herbs in the back.

"Snowstorm, we need thyme! She's in shock!" Jayfeather barked orders at his apprentice.

Stormstrike hardly noticed that Snowpaw had gotten his full medicine cat name; she was too worried about her sister.

Snowstorm nodded and rushed off. Hardly a moment later, he reappeared, carrying a mouthful of thyme. He began chewing it into a pulp for Lightningfur to swallow.

"Is she going to be all right?" Cinderheart pushed.

Sighing in exasperation and slight annoyance, Jayfeather meowed, "I'll do all I can. Now give us some space to help her."

Reluctantly, Cinderheart allowed Lionblaze to drag her away.

Still thrashing, Lightningfur was fed the thyme and slowly, she stopped moving. Stormstrike held her breath.

"Don't worry," Snowstorm mewed softly, "She's not dead. Just asleep."

Sure enough, Stormstrike detected the steady rise and fall of Lightningfur's flanks. A breath of relief escaped her and Snowstorm's voice distracted her.

"She needs some time to rest. Why don't you get something to eat. Lightningfur isn't going anywhere."

Jayfeather gave Snowstorm a look of approval and backed him up. "Snowstorm's right. You need to keep your strength up just as much as Lightningfur does."

Without thinking, Stormstrike agreed and her paws carried her to the fresh-kill pile.

The fluffy gray she-cat took a mouse, but barely touched it. Later, she was picking at the small remains when a flash of tabby fur showed on the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar's voice rang out in the clearing.

Cats came out of their dens to crowd around. Shrewkit, Stonekit, and Cloverkit were bouncing with excitement. Suddenly, Stormstrike remembered that they were past six moons old. The Clan had been far to busy to hold a ceremony for them, though.

"Shrewkit, Stonekit, and Cloverkit have surpassed their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices." Bramblestar turned to the soon-to-be-apprentices. "Shrewkit, from this day until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Shrewpaw. Brackenfur, you had a great mentor in Graystripe. I know you'll pass on all the skills you learned onto Shrewpaw."

Soon, Stonekit became Stonepaw, apprenticed to Ivypool and Cloverkit, Cloverpaw now, was apprenticed to Dovewing.

"Shrewpaw! Stonepaw! Cloverpaw!" The Clan cheered.

Although this was supposed to be a time of celebration, Stormstrike couldn't bear to join in the happy purrs of her Clanmates. Not while Lightningfur was in Jayfeather's den being tended to. It had to be bad if Lightningfur couldn't see the apprentice ceremony with the rest of ThunderClan.

Stormstrike didn't even stop to get a piece of fresh-kill before she curled up in her nest and fell asleep.

* * *

_"I told you they weren't ready!" hissed Yellowfang._

_Bluestar shook her head. "Yellowfang, they just need a bit longer."_

_"They don't have 'a bit longer,' in case you've forgotten," Oakheart reminded her._

_"How could she forget with all of StarClan talking about it?" Tallstar muttered._

_Raggedstar meowed, "It seems our destiny is set already."_

_Narrowing her eyes, Yellowfang inquired, "What do you mean?"  
_

_"Haven't you noticed?" Bluestar asked, slightly surprised._

_"I think Yellowfang was the only one who was oblivious to the whole thing." Oakheart looked faintly amused for a second, but it didn't last long._

_"One of them is injured and the other won't stop fretting!" Raggedstar lashed his tail in annoyance. "But I know as well as you do what comes next."_

_A flash lit up the star-filled sky and all of the cats glanced up._

_"The second part of the prophecy," Bluestar murmured._

_"Shouldn't we just tell them?" Tallstar reasoned._

_"We can't!" Yellowfang exclaimed. "You know it would only cause panic!" _

_"But-" Tallstar started._

_"No," Bluestar inturrupted, "Yellowfang is right. If we told them now, then it would be too soon."_

_"When do we tell them, then?" Oakheart watched her carefully. "StarClan must reveal the truth at one point."_

_Raggedstar sighed. "Soon. It has to be soon. The end is drawing near."_

_All five of them stared at the ground without speaking. _

_Everything that surrounded them, the trees, stars, even the earth itself, was changing. It was ending._

_"Even if they save the Clans, it will be, in a way, the end," Bluestar meowed sadly, breaking the silence._

_Yellowfang finally conceded, "I've changed my mind. They will be told tonight."_

_"Stormstrike just fell asleep," Tallstar informed._

_"I'll go," Bluestar offered._

_"Good luck," Oakheart mewed, brushing her muzzle with his. "You'll need it."_

_"Thank you," she whispered. _

_The blue-gray she-cat then padded off and vanished into Stormstrike's dream._

* * *

Everything was destroyed. Ash and dirt was the only thing in sight for miles. Stormstrike was frozen in horror.

_"If we lose, it will be the end. If we win, it will be the end."_

She glanced up at the voice and noticed Bluestar walking towards her.

"Bluestar! What is this? Where am I?"

"The end," Bluestar said simply.

"But...is this how it's going to turn out?" Stormstrike's blue eyes glittered in fear.

"No," she answered. "This is what StarClan is becoming."

"What!" Stormstrike couldn't do anything but stare in shock.

"Only if you save the Clans will you be able to reverse this catastophe."

"But how will Lightningfur and I do that? Have you seen her?"

"Yes, of course I have." Bluestar gazed at her through sympathetic blue eyes. "Listen. It is through silence that you'll hear everything."

Stormstrike opened her jaws to speak, but then pondered over what Bluestar said, and stayed quiet.

_The Warrior Code will vanish  
Under the paws that held it up for so many generations  
Cats will perish  
And a new light will be born._

With a gasp, Stormstrike asked, awestruck, "What was that?"

"The second half of the prophecy."

"The...the second half?"

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier. But it only would have caused panic." Bluestar looked solemn. "Stormstrike, the end will come for the Clans even if you do save them. But, if you save them, it will only be a different sort of end."

"Can't you please, just for once, tell us what's going on?" Stormstrike pleaded.

"Very well," Bluestar murmured. "The end...it will come because the Clans are destroying themselves from within."

"I don't think I understand."

"It isn't simple," Bluestar agreed, "But the truth is, these border skimishes that seem so pointless are only the beginning. Your Clanmates will loose faith in themselves and their Clanmates. Especially in the Warrior Code. They will turn their backs on us - on StarClan - and go into a war that will ultimately destroy the Clans."

Stormstrike just stared, mouth open in shock. This wasn't what she would have guessed. Not even close.

"I must go now, dear Stormstrike. Please remember, no matter how impossible your task ahead seems, it will always be possible when you have Lightningfur by your side."

Then, in a flash of light, Bluestar was gone.

**A/N: So...did any of you suspect that? Next, you should be prepared for the battle. It's coming very, very soon. Although I'm sure you could guess cause there's only two more chapters left. And I need to apologize for this really late chapter. School has been killing me slowly and I just can't seem to get online anymore. So whenever I have time, I'll add to this.**

**~Rainstar42**


	10. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: This is the before-final-chapter chapter. If that made any sense at all. **

Chapter Nine

Blinking several times, Lightningfur finally processed that she was in the medicine cat den. Jayfeather was no where in sight, but she saw Snowpaw gazing at her through concerned blue eyes.

"Wha-what happened?" Lightningfur croaked.

"You were in a really bad storm and collapsed, according to Stormstrike," he answered. Then, he added, "She's really worried about you."

"Snowpaw? Can you tell her to come see me?" Lightningfur asked with a bit more strength, still lying down in her make-shift nest.

"Of course," he agreed. "And it's Snowstorm now."

"Sorry," she murmured.

Snowstorm purred. "It's alright." Then, he exited the den to get Stormstrike.

There was little she remembered before losing conciousness. She recalled training with Stormstrike, then losing control over their powers and creating huge storm. Next, Lightningfur could remember the storm fading as her panic grew and light was everywhere. She could see Stormstrike clearly, but apparently her sister hadn't been able to see her. Stormstrike was saying the storm was still there and that there was a really bright light. Suddenly, Lightningfur recalled what had caused her sudden black-out. She'd realized that-

"Lightningfur!"

Stormstrike's relieved mew broke into her thoughts.

"Stormstrike! I was worried about you!" Lightningfur was feeling much stronger and managed to sit up.

"_You _were worried about _me_?" Stormstrike's eyes widened. "When I saw you, I was so convinced you were dead, I nearly passed out myself!"

"I'm sorry," Lightningfur apologized.

But Stormstrike buried her nose in Lightningfur's side. "I don't know what I'd do if you died on me, too," she murmured.

Lightningfur was too choked up to speak. After Frostclaw and Sparrowpaw, Stormstrike had been really unstable. If Lightningfur died, it would kill her as surely as a kit trapped in a fox's den.

Then Stormstrike pulled back. "By the way, what happened to you in the middle of that storm?"

Shaking her head, Lightningfur meowed, "It's too soon for that."

But she knew what happened. Lightningfur just couldn't bear to worry her sister with the truth.

"Speaking of powers and stuff," Stormstrike's voice grew quiet. "Bluestar came to me last night."

"Bluestar?" Lightningfur's ears pricked and Snowstorm went to the entrance of the medicine cat den.

"She told me about the second half of the prophecy," Stormstrike explained. "She said:

_The Warrior Code will vanish  
Under the paws that held it up for so many generations  
Cats will perish  
And a new light will be born._

"And that's not even it either," Stormstrike added.

"Huh?"

"She said the Clans will destroy themselves. StarClan is becoming a wasteland, Lightningfur. Cats from the same Clan will turn on each other. They're going to turn their backs on the Warrior Code. We have to stop them from breaking everything the Clans have become."

Lightningfur was still in horror, fright, shock, and so much more. The Clans were everything to her and she didn't know how much until she knew that it was about to be destroyed.

"I...I can't believe this," Lightningfur finally breathed out.

"Neither could I at first," Stormstrike admitted. "But Bluestar knew what she was talking about."

"No, it can't end like that," Lightningfur meowed determinedly.

"Of course it won't. We'll stop it," Stormstrike agreed. "Now I see why this was so important."

"It was always important! We just never knew how important..."

"Jayfeather! Lightningfur's awake."

Snowstorm's voice came from the entrance of the den and the blind medicine cat walked in.

"Lightningfur, are you feeling fine?"

"Yes, much better," she assured him.

"Good."

"Is it okay if I go now?"

Jayfeather paused. "If you feel well enough, then alright. But don't push yourself."

"I won't," Lightningfur promised.

A vicious growl suddenly echoed.

"I could have taken care of it myself!"

"No you couldn't have! You were about to be mauled!"

"Well, either way, I didn't need _your_ help!"

Stormstrike and Lightningfur ran out, accompanied by Jayfeather and Snowstorm. Berrynose and Hazeltail were glaring at each other with their fur fluffed out.

Even though Berrynose could be annoying, the hatred he was showing now wasn't ever aimed at his siblings. Mousewhisker was nervously glancing back and forth between the two, not knowing who's side to take.

"Stop it, you two! Clanmates shouldn't argue with one another!" Bramblestar broke up the two cats. He was watching them with a look of disapproval, but he had a hint of surprise displayed on his face.

They lashed their tails angrily and Berrynose stalked out of the hollow, while Hazeltail sulked by the fresh-kill pile.

Lightningfur shared the same worried look with Stormstrike. They both knew that this was only the beginning. None of the others would suspect a thing.

* * *

"Quick! ShadowClan have invaded!" Squirrelflight's cry echoed around the clearing. Cats shuffled around the hollow when Cherrynose came in.

"WindClan are fighting ShadowClan _and _ThunderClan warriors! And RiverClan has joined in the fight!"

"Who's side are they on?" Squirrelflight asked.

"I've no idea. They're attacking every cat they see, including their own, like the others are doing. Even our own cats are doing the same!" Her eyes were wide in fear.

"Get every cat available out there!" Bramblestar exclaimed. "It sounds as if that's our only hope!"

Stormstrike held her ground and Lightningfur brushed up against her. They knew exactly what was happening. They had been prepared. But Lightningfur wasn't so sure. She knew something Stormstrike didn't and it might end up going against her in the long run.

Right now, she just hoped it wasn't already too late.

**A/N: The battle has finally begun. And this is impressive. I actually posted two chapters this weekend. But the final chapter might be a while, seeing as school is complicated right now. But I promise to try to get it up as soon as possible!**

**~Rainstar42**


	11. Battle of the Stars

**A/N: It's finally the end! You'll see how everything turns out and what happens to a certain cat... (cue dramatic sound effects)**

Chapter Ten

Dark air blew around the forest as the ThunderClan cats raced towards the battleground. Furious screeches grew louder and louder until Lightningfur could see the battle in front of her. She gasped in horror.

Blood stained the forest floor all over, painful yowls echoed, it was impossible to see a cat without injuries, and all four Clans were at each other's throats; some were even blindly attacking their own Clanmates. Suddenly, Lightningfur heard the prophecy ring in her head.

_The Warrior Code will vanish  
Under the paws that held it up for so many generations  
Cats will perish  
And a new light will be born._

The prophecy was coming true. These cats had cherished the Warrior Code for so long and now they were killing it as easily as a piece of prey. The limp, twisted bodies of dead cats were hard to miss, as they were scattered around the forest and some were dying right before her eyes. But the last part didn't make any sense still. _And a new light will be born._

Did it mean-

Lightningfur didn't have time to finish her thought. A tortoiseshell she-cat crashed into her. _Sunstrike._ Striking a paw at her face, Lightningfur avoided the flurry of attacks Sunstrike was swinging at her. In a flash of golden fur, Lightningfur dove at Sunstrike, tackling her head-on and knocking her onto her back. She unsheathed her claws as far as they would go and raked down her belly.

With a hiss of fury and agony, Sunstrike hared away. However, instead of fleeing back to camp, she turned to face a weaker opponent.

Lightningfur couldn't do anything except stare, shoked, for a moment as Sunstrike took on Cloverpaw. To her relief, the clever apprentice was having no problem at all weakening the already-injured WindClan warrior.

Then she saw Stormstrike.

Her sister was locked in a battle for her life against Heatherstar.

And the WindClan leader kept growling, "You'll pay for taking my only son!"

Right before she could run to help her, Blackstar appeared in front of Lightningfur.

Rage lit the white tom's gaze and he tackled her to the ground. Crumbling under his weight, Lightningfur was unable to land a single hit, while Blackstar got up and swiftly collided his paw with her head. Dizziness instantly took effect and Lightningfur struggled to stay together. But due to the pounding in her head, it was hard to find balance. So Blackstar clawed her one time after another, leaving her pelt torn to shreds and bleeding heavily.

Taking in as much air as possible, Lightningfur got to her feet. Unfortunately, it was no use. The leader of ShadowClan was on her in an instant, striking another blow to her head.

Ginger fur suddenly came into view. _Firestar?_ But it wasn't.

Squirrelflight had flew across the battlefield to attack Blackstar. Quickly, Lightningfur gathered herself and aimed an angry blow at his head. But he turned to face Squirrelflight and her claws ended up deep in his throat. Blood gushed out as soon as her claws made contact and Blackstar collapsed.

He stayed there for a few moments, twitching, and then, he was still. Blackstar stayed like that and, horrified, Lightningfur realized he was dead.

A ripple of shock passed through the battling cats and they stopped for a moment. Then, taking in that Blackstar was dead, turned to face her. ShadowClan cats' eyes gleamed.

"Blackstar is dead!" Lightningfur didn't know who called it out.

Then, the cats glanced at each other. Something was wrong.

"Who is our leader, then?"

It took her a while to figure it out, but Lightningfur suddenly processed that the ShadowClan deputy had been killed in the battle too. She wasn't the only one who realized it, either.

WindClan and RiverClan warriors, even some ThunderClan cats, now knowing ShadowClan's without a leader, saw it as a sign of weakness.

A roar erupted and the battle continued. Heatherstar lunged at Stormstrike, Cinderheart and Lionblaze were battling two RiverClan cats side by side, and Bramblestar was fighting Mistystar. Squirrelflight was twisted in a way no living cat could be in under a ShadowClan warrior.

"Stormstrike!" Once again, Lightningfur was battling her way to Stormstrike. With the other Clan leaders occupied in battle, it wasn't that hard to reach her.

"Heatherstar!" Lightningfur hissed. "Get away from my sister!"

There was so much anger in her mew, that Heathertail paused.

Then, she regained herself. "No one tells me what to do! I'm a Clan leader, or have you forgotten?"

Stormstrike stepped to Lightningfur's side. Their pelts brushed and Lightningfur felt Stormstrike's pain, her fear at death, and even a bit of hopelessness. Stormstrike appeared to feel Lightningfur's determination to help her sister too, because she stood taller and faced Heatherstar.

"Go, if you want to live, Heatherstar," Stormstrike ordered.

Eyes wide, Heatherstar demanded, "Who do you think you are making such orders? You're nothing more than worthless warrior who thinks she can do anything."

Exchanging a knowing glance with Stormstrike, Lightningfur whispered, "Control."

A glimmer of light lit Stormstrike's eyes. It wasn't as intense as before, but, sure enough, a storm began to brew overhead.

"StarClan's angry!"

"Who cares about StarClan?"

"Yeah, they never did anything to help us!"

"They couldn't even stop Blackstar from dying!"

"They're just a bunch of dead cats!"

Mews against StarClan came from all around, but Lightningfur wasn't concentrating on them; she was paying attention to Stormstrike and Heatherstar.

Thunder rumbled in the sky, and Lightningfur felt the power of the storm. Using her power, Lightningfur grasped the bolt of lightning and it struck a tree nearby.

With a loud crack, the tree fell and Heatherstar's body crunched underneath it.

"She may have just been made a leader, but no cat could have survived that," Stormstrike murmured. Then, she turned to Lightningfur, letting the sky return to its previous state. "Why did you kill her?"

Suddenly, Lightningfur had no idea. "I don't know..."

In all honesty, she didn't. It was like... StarClan had made her strike the tree.

Then, Lightningfur understood. A sick feeling came into her stomach. She knew what she had to do, no matter how much she didn't want to.

"Stormstrike," she meowed, "The Clan leaders can't live if the Clans are going to be saved."

"What?" Stormstrike's meow of disbelief made her flinch.

"If the Clans are going to survive, only one leader can make it!" She yowled over the battling cats.

Over at the edge of the battleground, Mistystar and Bramblestar, the only two leaders left, were fighting ferociously. There was no question that it was a fight to the death. Around them, cats lined the forest, fighting for themselves. There was no clear path to the two leaders.

Gorsetail and Petalfur jumped out at them.

Stormstrike instantly sprang at Gorsetail and, before Petalfur could react, Lightningfur shot out at her.

The gray warrior hissed and thrust her muzzle in, aiming for Lightningfur's throat. But the golden warrior knew better and easily dodged, rearing up and slamming her front paws over Petalfur's head, making her puff out all her breath. While Petalfur struggled to regain herself, Lightningfur clawed her spine and nipped her hind leg.

Petalfur got up and ran away, followed by Gorsetail, but the two were stopped by Snaketail and Olivenose, who quickly killed them without thinking twice about it.

That was when Bramblestar yowled.

"Mistystar's dead!"

With Bramblestar as the only cat alive able to lead them, angry glares turned to the ThunderClan leader. All of the deputies had been killed and Bramblestar was the only leader left.

"Kill him!"

"Death to ThunderClan!"

"Drive him out of the forest!"

"StarClan didn't save our Clans, that cat killed them!"

"He's as bloodthirsty as Tigerstar!"

Fire burned in Bramblestar's amber eyes. He hated being compared to Tigerstar, his trecherous father.

"I am not like my father!" he hissed.

Cats growled, swiping unsheathed paws at him, and Bramblestar was surrounded on all sides.

"Stop!" Lightningfur let her power flow, eyes glowing. Everyone stared at her, mesmerized by the sight before them.

"This battle is over." Suddenly, Lightningfur wasn't talking anymore. StarClan were speaking through her body to the cats gathered. "Bramblestar has proved himself as your new leader."

"What are you mewing about?"

"There have always been _four _Clans!"

"Not anymore," StarClan meowed through Lightningfur, "You are one Clan now: LightClan."

"LightClan?" Bramblestar stepped forward in shock. "Lightningfur, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Lightningfur rose of the ground slowly and floated in the air. "Form the new Warrior Code wisely and cherish your ancestors. There are no boundaries in StarClan, and now, there are no boundaries here, either."

An explosion of light left Lightningfur's body as StarClan let her have herself back once more and she fell to the ground, gently landing in a patch of ferns.

"Lightningfur!" Stormstrike rushed over to her sister, a desperate note in her mew. She knew what was happening.

A ghostly golden figure stepped from Lightningfur's body.

"I'm sorry, Stormstrike," she murmured, "It was my destiny."

Four cats walked out of the shadows of the forest, their pelts almost completely gone.

"Who are you?" Bramblestar asked, staring at them.

"I am Thunder," one of them meowed. "And this is Shadow, Wind, and River. We are here to see that our final wish is granted."

Together, Thunder, Shadow, Wind, and River announced, "Lightningstar, you are the new leader of StarClan. Watch over this new Clan, LightClan, and remeber us in generations to come."

Then, as easily as they appeared, their bodies faded until there was nothing left. The first ever Clan leaders were gone. Forever.

"Please," Stormstrike pleaded, "Lightningfur, don't go!"

"You heard them," the new leader of StarClan whispered softly to her sister, "I'm Lightningstar now, the first-ever leader of StarClan. I have to go."

Lightningstar, with a final good-bye, padded of into the sky and vanished into the gathering stars.

Bramblestar called out to quiet the chaos going on below, "It's time I chose a deputy."

All of the cats silenced to hear the new LightClan leader's words. "I say these words before Lightningstar, leader of StarClan. Stormstrike will be my deputy."

"Stormstrike! Stormstrike!" There was no hesitation as every cat cheered for her and welcomed each other warmly.

StarClan's wish had been fulfilled. The Clans were saved. But it hadn't caused the end.

It had merely been the start of a new beginning.

**A/N: The end! Forever. How did you like it? Please, please, _please_, review and tell me how you liked it. By the way, I have another Warriors story out now. Its called "Beautiful Dawn, Dark Spirits," feauturing my own OC Clans and cats. Until my next story...**

**~Rainstar42**


End file.
